Total Drama: Pahkitew Island
Total Drama: Pahkitew Island is the second half of the fifth season of Total Drama. It premiered in English on July 7th, 2014, consists of with 13 episodes. Contestants This season introduces the third generation of Total Drama contestants. *Amy: The Evil Twin *Beardo: The Human Soundboard *Dave: The Normal Guy/The Nice Guy *Ella: The Fairytale Princess *Jasmine: The Outback Survivalist/The Australian Outback Girl *Leonard: The LARPer (Live Action Role Player) *Max: The Super-Villain *Rodney: The Country Boy/The Muscular Farm Boy/The Very Shy Lovestruck Guy * Samey: The Good Twin *Scarlett: The Quiet Braniac *Shawn: The Zombie Conspiracy Nut *Sky: The Athlete *Sugar: The Pageant Queen *Topher: The Chris Wannabe Elimination Visit Total Drama: Pahkitew Island elimination table. The process of elimination in this season is similar to the ones in Total Drama Island, Action, and World Tour. The elimination still takes place around the Campfire, like in season one and four, and the symbols of safety are still marshmallows. Every camper will receive a marshmallow except for one, and they will be eliminated from the show via the Cannon of Shame. History On October 22nd, 2013, Cartoon Network ordered 26 episodes of Total Drama. How much seasons it was for was currently unknown. On June 9, 2013, Teletoon Press revealed that a sixth season of Total Drama, would broadcast in Fall 2014. It was under the title of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. Later that day, would the promo picture be found. On June 23, 2013, McGillis confirmed that the script writing for the final episode was nearing completion, meaning the animation process would've started by now. On October 8, 2013, the storyboard of the second half of episode one, titled "So, Uh This Is My Team?", was leaked online, spoiling the teams, characters and first elimination of the season. On March 22nd, 2014, a picture was found on Cake Entertainment, revealing the cast of the season. On April 5, 2014, Bryn McAuley is confirmed to be the voice actress for Amy and Samey. On June 13, 2014, K2 featured the first episode of the season in Italian. In May/June 2014, many aspects were leaked about the season, relating to characters, teams and episode titles. Trivia *This is the part of the 26 episodes ordered for a fifth season. *This is the second season to feature a brand new cast, instead of the original contestants. *This is the first season since Total Drama Island where both teams lowest ranked characters are male. **If one doesn't count the switch bwetween Izzy and Sierra, then Pahkitew would be the first season, since TDWT, that there are more than one man as the lowest-ranking member of his team. *This is the second season where not all of the eliminated contestants appear in the finale. *This is the only season where there are never more male contestants left in the game than female contestants. *It was confirmed that none of the contestants from previous seasons will make a cameo. *This is the first season where none of the first generation contestants make any sort of appearance. *This is the first season where none of the contestants are seen with swimsuits. *This is the fourth season to have green and red teams. *This season has had more disqualifications than any other season of Total Drama, with four. Seasonal Navigation and Elimination Order Category:Seasons Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island